Different Men, Same First Name
by Harmony Goldstar
Summary: Hermione is doodling in Potions class. Snape collects the notes, and misunderstands the doodles. Harmless, but funny. Based partly from a real life experiance. Please read and review!


**A/N: Enjoy! **

Hermione sat in potions, dutifully taking notes from her textbook. It was a particularly boring section, and Hermione had it memorized before she had even come to Hogwarts for the year. The other fourth years were passing notes, and whispering. Snape was ignoring them. She wished he would deduct points and shut them up; the noise wasn't helping her fading concentration any.

Several long minutes later, she was staring at the same page. She glanced at her watch. Still far too much time left. She scanned the remaining pages she had to take notes on. Only two. Suddenly focused again, Hermione flew through her remaining notes. When at last she was done, with far too much time still left in the dark and gloomy dungeon, Hermione began to doodle on the extra four inches of parchment at the bottom of her detailed notes. She fell into a daydream about her first afternoon at the Burrow that summer.

Fred and George had carried her things up to Ginny's room, and Ginny was helping her unpack, talking on about some new Wizarding pop singer. Not overly interested, Hermione was nodding along whenever Ginny paused for her input. Suddenly, Ginny turned on her radio, and the most wonderful song Hermione had ever heard began to play.

"Well, what do you think?" Ginny asked when it was over.

"Wow, that was…"

"Amazing?" Ginny finished for her.

"Yeah."

"I spent all summer hunting around the house for lost Knuts no one knew were missing so I could have enough to buy a poster. Want to see it?"

"Sure," Hermione replied, suddenly much more interested in the mysterious new artist. Ginny crawled under her bed, and reemerged with a rolled up poster.

"I had Mum charm it so it won't get dirty and crinkle," Ginny said, and she unrolled it. There was Mr. Severus Lesterton himself. Shirtless. Hermione vaguely wondered what Ginny had had to do for Mrs. Weasley to allow her to purchase a poster of a shirtless male musician.

"Wow, he's…."

"Amazing!" Ginny supplied helpfully, "yeah, I know. I take this out and stare at it all the time."

Back in her potions class, Hermione was scribbling out Severus Lesterton's name, surrounded in hearts. Before she knew it, the bell was ringing.

"I will be collecting your notes before you leave," Snape announced. Frantically, Hermione began to erase her scribbles with a special ink eraser she had gotten for Christmas last year.

Unfortunately for her, she was sitting the front, so hers was the first paper Snape collected. She had almost entirely erased the right half of her drawing. She fled class before Snape noticed the doodles.

It wasn't until dinner that night that she realized her mistake. She had erased "Lesterton" and a bunch of hearts. "Severus" was still on the paper, in clear black ink, surrounded in hearts. Professor Snape's first name was Severus. _Oh gods, oh gods, what have I just done. This is going to be so awkward, _Hermione thought. She banged her head on the table, and practically ran out of the Great Hall to the library. She missed the loud conversation that was occurring at the staff table at that very same time.

"Minerva, you really must speak to the girl."

"Severus, I think you're overreacting."

"She had my name written on the bottom of her notes surrounded in hearts, Minerva. If Malfoy did that in your class, you'd come running down to my office to get me to chew him out for it."

"I would do no such thing."

"Yes you would. You see, Minerva, I know you. And even you can't hide from the truth. Your Gryffindor golden girl has a crush on me." Professor McGonagall winced into her goblet at his words. She didn't want to admit it, but it seemed like this time, his complaint might actually have some reason behind it.

"Very well, Severus, I will speak with her after dinner."

Half an hour later, Professor McGonagall walked into the library, to find Hermione sitting at a table, holding a book open in front of her, but it was obvious she wasn't reading.

"Miss Granger," McGonagall said, and Hermione jumped. "Please join me in my office. I think it is time we have a chat." Hermione nodded miserably, and put her book back on the shelf as she picked up her bag to follow the professor. Hermione followed Professor McGonagall into her office, and sat down in the chair provided for her.

"Miss Granger, I assume you know why you're here."

"Yes ma'am," Hermione replied, looking at the floor.

"Professor Snape showed me a page of notes he collected from you today Miss Granger. I would like to hear your side of the story. Why was Professor Snape's first name on the bottom of your page of notes with hearts drawn around it?"

"Professor, it's not like that. Not at all. It was a mistake. I didn't know he was going to collect the notes."

"Explain, Miss Granger."

"When I was staying at the Burrow this summer, Ginny was going on and on about this new pop singer. She made me listen to his music, which I actually liked, and she showed me the poster she bought. I've become almost as obsessed with him as she is which is a scary thought." Hermione seemed to realize she was rambling, and she stopped.

"I'm sorry, Professor, I'll get on with the point. His name is Severus Lesterton. That's what I was doodling on my paper. I started to erase it when Professor Snape said he was collecting it, but he took my paper before I could finish."

"Very well, Miss Granger. I need to go collect my money from Severus. He seemed to think you really had a crush on him, and bet me five galleons," Professor McGonagall said, standing up and heading towards the door.

She paused at the doorframe.

"Oh and Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked up.

"It's quite alright to admire this singer. He is quite good looking," McGonagall said, leaving Hermione staring after her as she headed to the dungeons to collect her money from Snape.

**A/N: This is just a random little one-shot that has been bothering me for a while now, ever since a couple of girls in one of my classes did some doodling on an assignment that they had to turn in. They tried to erase it, but ran out of time, and explained to the teacher that the remaining hearts on the page weren't directed towards him. So I wondered what would happen if it wasn't just hearts, and there was no explanation, and here it is.**

**Now, the musician in that is described in this story could be either Darren Criss, or someone else. There are two teachers in my school that I know, and may have a tad bit more respect for than is absolutely necessary that have the same first names as the two musicians. So… any of my friends want to guess? (Just don't leave your guesses in a review, PM me or text me, or email. I don't want the whole world to know, ya know?) **


End file.
